


Brothers and Their Reversed Roles

by HiroAngelLight



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Reversed Personalities, another tags will be added later, brother bonding, reversed, reversed roles, reversed story, their ages are not reversed though, why am i tagging anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroAngelLight/pseuds/HiroAngelLight
Summary: What if, Tadashi and Hiro’s personalities are reversed? And what if, their roles are reversed as well? A short reversed story of the Hamada brothers!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Big Hero 6.
> 
> Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes on my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.

**-oOo-**

“You son of a bitch! You cheated! Give me back my money!” Yama, the old fat bot fighter shouted at the teenage guy in front of him.

The guy was wearing his grey zipped hoodie, a black jeans, and mint coloured sneakers. His face and raven hair were not revealed clearly thanks to his hoodie and the poor light in that dark alleyway. “Hey, I didn’t cheat! I won that money, fair and square!” he shouted back at Yama, trying to defend himself.

Yama looked really pissed. “Why you! Teach him a lesson, folks!” he said to his goons. The three men were cracking their knuckles. But before they could start, a small boy appeared behind them, “ Hey! Don’t you dare lay your filthy hands on my brother!”

They turned around and saw the small boy. The teenage guy’s grimaced after he knew who that boy was. He had a messy raven hair. He wore a red shirt under his blue hoodie and a pair of light brown cargo pants with black and yellow sneaker on his feet. His arms were crossed on his chest, looking at them with a pair of serious brown eyes. Yama and his goons were silent for a while, until they barked a loud laugh as if the small boy in front of them was trying to crack a joke on them.

Yama smirked and mocked him, “So, this little baby boy is trying to rescue his coward big brother? Aaaww, how cute! What are you gonna do? Punch us with those little hands of yours?” He and his goons were laughing at him again.

The boy smirked, “Well, if you say so.” Suddenly, the boy punched Yama so hard on the face, making him fell to the asphalt. His goons were trying to punch the boy, but to no avail, the boy seemed to take them down so easily with some of his karate moves. When all of them were taken down, the boy immediately ran ahead to his brother, grabbed his arm, and ran away while dragging his brother away from the thugs behind them.

“Where is your moped?” the boy asked.

“What?”

“WHERE IS YOUR MOPED?!”

“Uh, near the back door of a ramen shop there,” the teenage guy answered.

The boy just shook his head as he let out an exasperated sigh and ran faster after he saw the red moped. They hoped on, the guy started the engine, and then drove away. While the guy was driving, his little brother asked him with his head looking at behind them. Trying to make sure Yama and his goons were not following them.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you hurt?”

“No.”

“Then what were you thinking, you bonehead?!” The boy yelled at him as he threw some punches toward his big brother. The guy just muttered a small “ow” every time he got a punch from his little brother and trying to focus on driving his moped toward the alleyway’s exit.

“Been graduated from high school since a year ago and this is what you’re doing?! Unbelievable, Tadashi!”

“Oh, come on, Hiro. This is really fun!”

“Bot fighting is illegal, Tadashi! you can get yourself arrested!”

Tadashi smiled playfully as he rolled his eyes. “Bot fighting is not illegal. Betting on bot fighting, now that.. that is illegal,”  Tadashi tried to correct his little brother.  Hiro just looked at him incredulously.

“And you were betting on it!” Hiro stated.

Tadashi chuckled at Hiro. He took out the money he just won from inside his pocket with his right hand and showed them to Hiro. “I don’t care, Hiro. This is so lucrative. No one can stop me now!” Tadashi said loudly in joy.

That was, until he suddenly braked his moped to stop after he heard some of police sirens. In front of the alleyway’s exit, there was a police car. Then, came another two police cars, blocking the alleyway’s exit. Their eyes grew wide.

“Oh, no,” Hiro mumbled in disbelief.

Soon, their hands were handcuffed and they were thrown into two separated cells. From the crowded cell, Tadashi chuckled nervously and waved his hand to Hiro who was in his own cell which was just across Tadashi’s crowded-with-other-bot-fighters-who-got-arrested-too cell, alone. His hands were gripping the metal bars really tight. And he was definitely glaring at his older brother. As if he wanted to murder him.

**-oOo-**


	2. Chapter 2

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 2**

Aunt Cass was pacing back and forth while biting her thumb, worry was evident on her face. A police opened the front door of the police station and gestured two teenagers to go out from there. They walked out, slowly. They saw their own there and greeted her in unison, “Hey, Aunt Cass.”

Aunt Cass turned around and ran to them. She pulled them into a tight hug. “Are you guys okay? Tell me you’re okay,” she asked them with worry in her tone.

“We’re fine,” Tadashi grinned.

“We’re okay,” Hiro said weakly.

“Oh, good,” she said, letting out a relief sigh. “Then what were you two knuckleheads thinking?!” she yelled as she grabbed them by their ears and dragged them to the truck.

While they were on their way home, the siblings rubbed their ears. Aunt Cass was driving while glaring at the road ahead of them. She started ranting at those two, “For ten years, I have done the best I could to raise you!”

When they reached the café, they got out from the truck, along with Aunt Cass’s rant, “Have I been perfect? No! Do I know anything about children? No! Should I have picked up a book on parenting? Probably?!” she paused in confusion. “Where was I going with this? I had a point.”

“Sorry,” Hiro said, looking down in guilty.

“We love you Aunt Cass,” Tadashi said with a nervous smile, feeling guilty as well.

“Well, I love you, too!” she retorted to Tadashi’s face. Then she opened the café door and walked inside. The siblings followed her behind. “I had to close up early because of you two felons. On beat poetry night.”

She took a chocolate donut from the pantry and turned around to face them. She took a bite of her donut. They stared at her and the donut on her hand. Aunt Cass glanced at them, and realized what they were thinking. “I’m stress-eating! Because of you. Mmmhhmm, this is.. really good!” she said, taking another bite as she walked up to her room. Tadashi and Hiro could only stare at her back, still feeling guilty.

Soon, they went upstairs to their shared-room. Tadashi arrived first, immediately went to his side and opened his laptop. Hiro was following behind. He saw Tadashi on his side, looking at his laptop and typing something.

“You better make this up to Aunt Cass before she eats everything in the café,” Hiro said as he walked to the divider and leaned his back.

“For sure,” Tadashi answered nonchalantly, still looking at his laptop.

Hiro added, “And I hope you learned your lesson, bonehead.”

“Okay, okay, I got it.”

Tadashi turned his gaze toward Hiro, trying to block his laptop from him. Unfortunately, Hiro saw a glimpse of something on his laptop. He furrowed his brows in suspicion. Then, he realized something. “Are you going to bot fights again?! Even after we got arrested a while ago!? Well, technically, I got arrested because of your recklessness though.”

“Well, there is a fight across town. Of course, I won’t let the opportunity away. You can just go to sleep now. I’m going out.”

Tadashi got up from his bed and grabbed his battle bot. He was only a few steps away when Hiro suddenly yanked his hoodie, forcing him to look at his little brother’s way.

“You know, big bro? You’re smart. And I can’t see why you choose a career in bot fighting. When are you going use that big brain of yours for good things?”

Tadashi swatted away Hiro’s hands. “Like what? Like going to college like you? So people will start calling me with names again? Huh! It’s not going to happen, Hiro.”

“Oh, come one, Tadashi. Give it a try!”

“Well, I did try!” Tadashi interjected. “I did try back then. We applied together. But I didn’t get in. I’m not a genius like you, Hiro. And you know that. Like I said, it’s not going to happen and I’m not going to reapply because I know I will only get rejected _again_!”

There was a pregnant paused between them. “Unbelievable,” Hiro mumbled in disbelief. “You just give up so easily like that. Oh, man, what would mom and dad say about this?” Hiro ran his hand down on his face.

Tadashi’s expression changed. “I don’t know. They’re gone. And how could you even know what they would say anyway? They died when you were just three, remember?” He turned around again and walked to the stairs.

Hiro’s expression changed into a sad one. He sure didn’t know much about their mom and dad. But he also knew that Tadashi was feeling sad, too, when it comes to their parents topic. Then, an idea suddenly hit him.

“Hey, Tadashi,” he called. Tadashi was about to take a step down, but he looked at his little brother who was approaching him. “I’ll go with you,” he said, nudging him.

“Why?” Tadashi asked, raising his eyebrow.

Hiro let out a sigh, “Well, I know I can’t stop you from even going. But at least I could help you if something goes wrong like earlier. Unless you want to end up as a dead person in the dark alleyway and rot till someone finds you there.”

“Great idea, though,” Tadashi shrugged his shoulder, accepting his brother’s words. “But, we will go there with my hover board,” Hiro added. Tadashi looked at him in confusion, “Why?”

“Because… my hover board is waaaayyy faster than your moped. Besides, your moped couldn’t save us from the police and I don’t want to end up behind those bars again! And if we do, you know what Aunt Cass would turn to be.”

“You’re right,” Tadashi suddenly felt shivered down to his spine, imagining what would happen if they get arrested, _again_. Especially when they just got arrested around thirty minutes ago. “Okay, then, let’s go! I don’t want to miss the fight!” He said, grinning to his little brother.

Tadashi walked downstairs cheerfully. While Hiro was following him. He was staring at Tadashi’s back. Thinking about the idea he just got in his mind.

_‘I hope this will work out somehow. Well, it has to be! For Tadashi and his better future!’_

**-oOo-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Basically, this is just like the movie so some of the scenes will happen too here. But I reversed their personalities and it affects their roles as well. I had to re-watch the movie again so I could start writing this chapter. Maybe I will try to make a side story about why Tadashi becomes like that and why Hiro is more mature here. But no, Tadashi is still the same Tadashi we know. He’s not a bad guy here. And he will never be. Well, he’s more like the immature version of our original Tadashi. And it goes the same with Hiro, the mature version.
> 
> And do you think Hiro is thinking about bringing Tadashi to the lab? What will happen if they’re really going there? is Hiro’s idea really going to work? Oooooh, I can’t wait to see what happen next! Don’t forget to leave a review! Until next time~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Big Hero 6.  
> Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes on my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 3**

“Hiro, I don’t think this is the right way,” Tadashi said, looking around their surroundings while his hands were gripping his little brother’s shoulders.

“Mhmm? No, this is the right way.”

When Tadashi looked ahead, he saw a big building. He came to realize what building was that. “What are we doing here? This is your nerd school. The bot fight is on the other way, not here!”

Hiro just rolled his eyes. A smile was plastered on his face. Not even a minute later, Hiro stopped his hover board right in front of another building. Tadashi saw the words “Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab” on a wall before the entrance door. Tadashi was confused.

“I want to grab something before we head to your bot fight. Come on!” Hiro said, taking off his helmet and gestured his brother to follow him. Tadashi looked at him in disbelief.

Now, they were walking inside the building. Tadashi sighed. He didn’t even want to be in there. “Is this gonna take long?”

“Relax, you big baby. We’ll be in and out. Anyway, you’ve never seen my lab,” Hiro said. Then he opened a blue door and went inside. “Oh, great! I get to see your nerd lab.”

“Heads up!” someone shouted. Suddenly, there was a dash of yellow passing in front of him.

“Whoa!” Tadashi yelped in surprise and jumped back a bit. He saw a woman with her yellow bike stopped on her station. She got off and hanged the bike like it weight nothing. She took off the rear wheel, or something like that, examined it for a couple of seconds, then threw it to her back. And the wheel got back to its first position as the woman walked away.

Tadashi looked curious. He walked toward the woman’s station as he looked around the lab. He saw some people with their own inventions. He reverted his eyes back to the yellow bike in front of him and passed it from below the bike. He noticed the gap between the rear wheel and its skid. His hand tried to go through the gap and he felt something like a magnet there.

He soon realized what that was, “Wow, electro-mag suspension?”

“Hey!” the woman from before suddenly appeared across to him. Tadashi was surprised. “Who’re you?” she asked, sounded like demanding him to answer her.

Tadashi suddenly felt nervous, like a deer caught in the headlight. “Oh, I, um..,” he somehow couldn’t find the words to answer her. Luckily, Hiro appeared from behind him and put his hand on Tadashi’s shoulder. “Gogo, this is my brother, Tadashi,” he said as he introduced his brother to the woman.

The woman, Gogo her name was as Hiro said, took of her black helmet. She blew the gum inside her mouth, then popped it. “Welcome to the nerd lab,” she said, without giving any expression. She put her helmet on the desk beside her.

“Uh, yeah,” Tadashi chuckled nervously, “I’ve never seen electro-mag suspension on a bike before.”

Hiro, who was leaning his back on a cabinet, smiled at his brother. She turned the pedal on her bike, and the rear wheel spin. “Zero resistance, faster bike,” she told him as she glanced at him. Suddenly, she took of the rear wheel, “But, not fast enough,” then, she threw the wheel to a bin where some other wheels rested. “Yet,” she added, walking away from to do her things.

A noise was heard and it drew Tadashi’s curiosity.  He walked toward the next lab station. Hiro watched him, still leaning on the cabinet. There, Tadashi saw an American-African guy who was installing something to a pole-looking thing. He was wondering what those poles were.

The guy, who saw Tadashi, abruptly stopped him from moving any further toward the poles, “Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, do not move! Behind the line, please!” He pointed at the yellow and black strip on the floor, ushering him to step back. And Tadashi stepped back in confusion.

“Hey, Wasabi, this is my brother, Tadashi,” Hiro told the guy. Tadashi raised his brow. Wasabi pulled up his goggle, “Hello, Tadashi. Prepare to be amazed.” He pulled down the goggle and walked to get a red apple. He showed Tadashi the apple and threw the apple toward him, “Catch!”

The apple didn’t hit him. Instead, the apple was sliced very thinly and falling to the ground slowly. “Wow,” Tadashi muttered in amaze. He caught one and he saw how thinly the slice in his hand. He even could see how transparent the slice was!

Wasabi pressed something and green lights appeared between the two poles. He knew immediately what those lights were. “Laser induced plasma?”

“Oh, yeah, with a little magnetic confinement for, uh, ultra precision,” Wasabi explained as he fixed a tool’s position on his table.

“Wow, how did you find anything in this mess?” Tadashi asked, while his hand took something like a little magnifying glass. Wasabi snatched back his tool from Tadashi’s hand and put it back to its position. “Ah! I have a system. There is a place for everything, and everything in its place.”

Gogo suddenly appeared and took a wrench from Wasabi’s table, making a little mess, “Need this!” Then she walked back to her station with the wrench, in a really high speed. Wasabi was shocked both for Gogo’s sudden appearance and the mess she made on his neatly organized table. He ran toward Gogo’s stasion and yelled, “Ah! You can’t do that! This is anarchy! Society has rules!”

Their eyes following Wasabi. But then, another woman appeared, rolling a really big and round tungsten carbide. “Excuse me! Coming through,” she sang as she passed them and kept rolling the tungsten carbide to her station. She stopped and positioned the carbide on something. When the woman saw Hiro, she greeted him, “Hiro!” The woman noticed Tadashi, “Oh my God! You must be Tadashi!” She pulled off her earphones, “I heard so much about you!

The woman gripped his shoulders and planted a kiss on his cheeks. Tadashi was surprised. But he held the urge to wipe his cheeks. He didn’t want to seem disrespectful in front of his little brother’s friends. So, he kept on getting along.

“Perfect timing! Perfect, timing,” she said, pressing a button and the carbide was pulled up. “That’s a whole lot of tungsten carbide,” Tadashi commented. “Four hundred pounds of it! Come here, come here,” she added, then pulled his arm toward a table where some tubes of different chemicals were.

“You’re gonna love this!” the woman did something with those chemicals. “A dash of perchloric gas, a snidge of cobalt, a hint of hydrogen peroxide, super-heated to five hundreds celvin, and..,” she took out a tube and sprayed the chemical thing to the tungsten carbide and pulled down something behind her, and the pink gas from the tube, which surrounded the carbide earlier, pulled onto it like a magnet. Turning the black carbide into pink. “Tada! It’s pretty great, huh?!”

Tadashi didn’t know what to say other than, “It’s so.., pink.”

“Here’s the best part,” she sang, tip toeing to the pink carbide and gently touched it. The pink carbide exploded. And Tadashi was amazed by it, “Wooow..”

The woman turned around, covered buy pink dust, “I know, right?” She took off her glasses and cleaned it from the pink dust. “Chemical metal embrittlement!”

“Not bad, Honey Lemon,” Hiro said.

Now Tadashi felt confused, as well incredulous, “Honey Lemon? Gogo? Wasabi?” he thought how funny their names were. Then Wasabi who happened to hear his question told them in a high voice, “I spilled wasabi on my shirt one time people! One, time!” He seemed a little annoyed as he pushed a door and walked through it.

Hiro and Honey chuckled at their friend’s whine. “Fred is the one who comes up with the nicknames,” Hiro told Tadashi. Tadashi was confused. He remembered no one named Fred while he was there. So he asked, “Uh, who’s Fred?”

“This guy right here!” someone said. Tadashi turned to his left to see no one. And when he turned to his right, he was surprised to see something green with big eyes stood right before him. “Ah, ah, ah! Don’t be alarmed. It is just a suit. This is not my real face and body.” Fred opened the mouth of his suit to reveal his face and gave his hand to Tadashi. Tadashi shook his hand, with a smile and a brow was raised on his face. “The name’s Fred. School mascot by day, but by night,” he made a move and spin the board on his hand, “I’m also a school mascot.”

“Sooo, what’s your major?”

“No, no, no. I’m not a student. But I am a major science enthusiast.” Fred walked to a space with a faded purple couch and he sat down. Tadashi followed him. “I’ve been trying to get Honey to develop a formula that can turn me into a lizard at will. But she says that’s not science.”

“But it’s really not,” Honey said, standing beside Fred’s couch.

“Yeah. And I guess the shrink ray I asked Wasabi for isn’t science either. Is it?”

“Nope,” Wasabi answered shortly and crossed his arms. Gogo then joined them, too.

Fred leaned forward, “Well, then. What about ‘invisible sandwich’?”

“Tadashi!” Hiro called. Tadashi turned around and saw Hiro gestured to follow him into a room. Then he walked in.

“Imagine eating a sandwich, but everybody just thinks you’re crazy,” Fred added.

“Just stop,” Wasabi told him, looking tired with Fred’s imagination.

“Laser eyes?”

“What?”

“Tingly fingers?”

“Never gonna happen.”

Tadashi chuckled at this unbelievable conversation and walked to the room where Hiro walked in. He thought how interesting Hiro’s friends were. Weird, but funny. He had seen his friends’ inventions. Now, he was curious and wondering what his brother had been working on after he joined SFIT. And he would find out soon.

**-oOo-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I was re-watching Big Hero 6 when I suddenly remembered this fic and have the urge to update it. I know I shouldn’t do this when I have so many homework to do. But oh well, it doesn’t matter. I will be on another hiatus after this. Until God knows when. Hopefully, I won’t have so many things to do next week. I really want to update ASDG and finish it as soon as possible.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and bookmark I got for this story. it boosted up my motivation, really.
> 
> And as for the next chapter, can you guess what Hiro will show to Tadashi? Oooh, I’m going to have a little fun with this, lol.
> 
> Until next time~

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Just got this idea and another wanting of writing it as soon as possible. I planned to make this with a few chapters. But, I don’t know when I will continue this story again with some sequels and on-going stories on the line. Oh well, what do you think? Please a review! Until next time~


End file.
